Nozomi Haruno
Nozomi Yuki (のぞみ ゆき Yuki Nozomi nee Haruno ( 榛野)) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and is married into the Yuki Clan. She is the wife of Raiden Yuki and the mother of Natsumi Yuki. She is a member of Team 18. Background Nozomi grew up in an environment with very little tragedy. She grew up with a babysitter as her mother was in the ANBU Black Ops, and barely around to spend time with her daughter. Despite the distance between them, Nozomi and Nori Haruno both loved each other. Nozomi was also close to her cousin, Sakura, and her friend, Kiyomi Yuki, who ended up being her best friend. Despite the close ties to Sakura and Kiyomi, Nozomi was not very fond of Ino Yamanaka who, in return, saw her as a good person but not much more. When she grew up, Nozomi had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, like her female classmates. This caused a quarrel between Sakura and Nozomi. Then, Nozomi cut off all feelings she had for the young Uchiha, seeing how it tore Kiyomi, Ino, and Sakura apart and shattered their bond. She did not want to see this to happen to her friends and was greatly upset by it. She then befriended Hinata Hyuga and became much closer to Kiyomi as well. Nozomi then started to develop feelings for her best friend's brother, Raiden and graduated from the academy with high grades, placed on Team 18 with Raiden, and her friend, Akio. Personality Nozomi is playful, bold and friendly. She is usually very kind and polite to others. She also had a close bond to her future sister-in-law, Kiyomi, but this changed when she started to get jealous over Kiyomi's abilities, despite the fact that Nozomi herself was a jonin and Kiyomi was still a chunin at the start of Part II. Over the course of the war, however, Nozomi and Kiyomi stabilized their relationship and became best friends again. She is also very stubborn and can argue with someone even though she could be wrong. She is also rather mouthy and prudent. Nozomi values peace, friends, and family over almost all else and is willing to use her own body as a shield to protect the ones she cares for. She is independent and clever, something that drew Raiden towards her. She is usually very kind, polite, and brave but Nozomi is not afraid, to tell the truth, and yell at others if they do something to anger her. She also takes pride in her cooking and, slightly, in her appearance. She is also cheerful and friendly and is usually almost always tolerant of others. She is sassy and can be mischievous, but cares for friends despite how much she teases them sometimes. As a mother, Nozomi is very kind, optimistic, and supportive. She is loyal to her husband and caring towards her daughter. She shows kindness to Kaito and Kiyomi and clearly loves Saki as well. Despite how much she loves her daughter, however, Nozomi is not afraid to punish, admonish, or scold Natsumi whenever she gets in trouble. Nevertheless, Nozomi is usually a cheerful, supportive, kind, and honest mother and is supportive and loyal to her husband, lashing out at anyone who would hurt them or her other loved ones. Appearance Nozomi is a petite young girl with fair skin, red hair which slightly frames her face and blue eyes. In Part I, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless, yellow top with white bike shorts. She wore the standard, dark blue shinobi sandals and the standard Konohagakure forehead protector around her midriff. In Part I and II, Nozomi wears a yellow and purple sweatshirt as well as a black skirt and fingerless gloves when she is not on any missions. In Part II, Nozomi wore a yellow, short-sleeved shirt that cuts over her shoulders and a white apron skirt as well as black bike shorts underneath. The cloth of her forehead protector changes to black and she keeps it around her midriff. She also wears studs. Nozomi also has a tanto strapped to her lower back. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Nozomi wears the Konoha flak jacket as well as the assorted clothing. She wears her forehead protector around her forehead opposed to her midriff and ties her hair up in a high ponytail. In adulthood, Nozomi wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt with pink straps across it and white pants. she wears pink nail polish and light lipstick. She also wears her hair up in two high twin tails. Abilities Nozomi is a Jonin at the beginning of Part II. This only proves her abilities and strength. Being the only daughter and child of a woman in the ANBU is also a key factor in her intelligence and ninjutsu. Training under Kurenai Yuhi during the time skip between Parts I and II, Nozomi also became very skilled in genjutsu Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Nozomi has excellent control over her chakra and this is a key factor in her skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu. She can effortlessly perform jutsu and not waste too much chakra. It was because of this that Kurenai Yuhi decided to help train Nozomi in genjutsu. Though Nozomi is not as physically strong or as fast as her cousin, Sakura, or her best friend, Kiyomi, Nozomi is still very agile and has very good reaction speed and reflexes. She as shown high skill in stealth, something people think she got from her ANBU mother, Nori Haruno. Ninjutsu Nozomi's chakra control is one of the many reasons she can easily perform ninjutsu. She can not only perform powerful genjutsu, but her ninjutsu is equally powerful. She can also use the water, lightning, and wind release chakra natures as well as yin release for her genjutsu. She also has a talent for sensory and by adulthood was a member of the Konoha Barrier Team Genjutsu Trained by the genjutsu prodigy, Kurenai, herself, Nozomi is very skilled in genjutsu and, like her teacher, is considered one of the best genjutsu users in Konoha. Most of her genjutsu revolves around flora and Nozomi can control large trees and flower petals primarily. She is able to simultaneously effect her opponents and revert the effects of genjutsu on to the user. She can also free herself and others from genjutsu and can almost always tell when it is being used on herself or others. Intelligence Nozomi is very intelligent, keen and observant. Like Sakura and Kiyomi, she received high test scores and passed with high grades. She was also able to answer four out of ten of the questions on the Chunin Selection Exams by herself. Her analytical skills are very impressive and she has an excellent memory. Stats Category:DRAFT